


In Your Mouth

by ShouyouBaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dentist AU, Dentist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Nurse Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouyouBaka/pseuds/ShouyouBaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is one of the best oral surgeons in England, but with his high standards and moody nature, its hard to find a nurse willing to meet his every demand. But will Levi go easy on Eren just because he fancies the fuck out of him? No chance in hell.</p><p>Rated Mature for eventual smut scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Mouth

Levi lived for this shit. He saw the blood begin to pool, its deep crimson urging him so finish what he started. His arm flexed around the hard metal,. I would be all over soon. The eyes below him clenched shut in fear, but no tears had yet to form. He didn't feel sorry for the young boy, and didn't care if the boy screamed and cried. Levi took a deep breath.

The tooth gave little resistance as Levi tore it from its ligaments. “See, didn't hurt one bit. Now bite on this” Levi stuffed a rolled up piece of cotton wool into the young boys mouth and turned to his computer. The downside to this job was that he had to act like he cared about his patients, which he didn’t, that was his nurse’s job. Without even glancing at his keyboard, Levi typed his notes about the extraction. It was all second nature to him by now.

“Thank you very much Doctor Ackerman, my son has always been so scared of the dentist, but you did a marvelous job”. Levi swiveled in his chair to face his patients, a smile never once reaching his lips. “It's no problem, have a good day” he uttered monotonously. Levi turned back around to finish what he was writing previously as he heard the door open and close.

Once finished, Levi lent back in his chair, let his head fall backwards, and sighed heavily. It wasn't a particularly hard extraction, and the day had gone quite quickly, and usually he would change from his dirty scrubs into his casual clothes and head home. But today was different.

Petra, his favourite nurse was about to go on maternity leave, so he needed a new capable nurse, and fast. The last few applicants had been useless. Most not living up to Levi’s hygiene standards. Hanji had even suggested a sedation nurse trainee. _Tch, no chance_ was Levi’s only response. He sure as hell wasn't going to be teaching anyone any time soon, he barely had enough time to see all the patients he had without having to babysit a clueless trainee.

Tonight was the last interview he’d have to suffer through, there were no more applicants. Even though Dr L Ackerman was famous for his amazing oral surgery skills, he didn't have the best reputation among nurses due to his moody attitude and the respect, or lack of, to the rest of his dental team.

“Levi! Your next nurse is here for their interview!” The dentist stood up from his chair and begrudgingly walked over to his boss, following her to the office.

Hanji opened the door and motioned for Levi to enter. When he did, a young boy stood with his small hands extended to shake the older man’s hand. His bright green eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled, a big toothy beam as he walked closer to Levi. His heart dropped into his stomach, which then retaliated by doing a few thousand somersaults, until it jumped up into his throat.

_Shit._


End file.
